Shattered Glass
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: What if one of Miley and Jackson's set of disguises turned out to really be people in real life...and they were mad at them? Rated Teen for violence and suggestive content, just in case.
1. A Bad Time

Shattered Glass: Part 1:

Side note: If you have watched the Hannah Montana episode Got To Get Her Out Of My House, then this fanfiction will be very interesting indeed. This fanfiction though takes place before Miley Says Goodbye?

With Miley and Lilly living together, they woke up in the same room. More specifically, they were woken up by two people who looked familiar. Miley moaned, "if this is your idea of a joke, Jackson…"

The person that looked like Miley in a dark coat glared at her, "oh, this isn't a joke…Miley. Remember Dwight?"

Miley realized, "wait…so we ended up disguising ourselves as you…unintentionally?"

The Miley lookalike chuckled evilly, "even when you're tired, you're awake."

Lilly muttered, "what…what's happening? Wow…you look just like...!"

A person that looked like Jackson in a dark coat interrupted, "bup-bup-bup!"

The Miley lookalike figured, "thank you, Fredo. The problem here is…you used my reputation for your own personal gain. And without my impersonation fee too!"

Miley figured, "well, if that's all it is…"

Fredo interrupted, "bup-bup-bup! It's too late for forgiveness. Tell them, Adrian."

Adrian figured, "you stole my line…you ungrateful little…!"

Fredo urged, "I'll steal some food for you on the way out."

Adrian sighed, "with or without sauce?"

Fredo figured, "without."

Adrian concluded, "good boy."

Fredo urged, "and just where do you think you're going, little girl?"

Lilly whimpered as she returned to her bed. She realized, "you're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Adrian insisted, "try impossible. For impersonating me, your friend here is going to pay the fine…in tears."

Miley suggested, "you won't take twenty bucks, will you?"

Adrian urged, "did you lock the door, Fredo?"

Fredo figured, "it's secure…and in the middle of the night. No one will hear the screams…especially with these gags."

Adrian concluded, "good boy. Tie them around their mouths, arms, and ankles."

Fredo concluded, "done." And he was right.

Adrian then took out a whip, and started whipping Miley with it. She tried to scream, but the gag kept her screams silent and muffled. Tears streaked down her eyes, and down Lilly's eyes too. Lilly kept her eyes closed, but she knew what was happening…and there was nothing they could do to stop it. It kept going for ten minutes, but it felt like forever to poor Miley.


	2. A Shocker

Shattered Glass: Part 2:

On the following morning…

Miley and Lilly were still up in their room, when Jackson got up. He muttered to himself, "what a nightmare I had last night. I dreamt that Adrian and Fredo came here and whipped me to…death. Dad!" Jackson just noticed the red marks across his chest, and a uneasy stomach. He ran downstairs.

Miley sighed, "what am I going to do about Adrian?"

Lilly sighed, "look…I know it was painful. But, now it's time to move on from that pain. After all, that monster won't be coming back…right?"

Miley through teary eyes figured, "you really think so?"

Lilly concluded, "I do. All this was was over a impersonation fee."

Miley added, "but if she is who I think she is, she's a mob boss. She could have whipped many more people into misery…or worse."

Lilly in teary eyes realized, "you're right. Something's got to be done about her."

Miley somewhat smiled as an idea came to mind, "what if me and Jackson…impersonated her and Fredo again?"

Lilly concluded, "but they could do worse to you if you're discovered! And what about Jackson?"

Miley realized, "you're right…Jackson will be too sensitive about it to be helpful. So…I guess it's just me then."

Lilly pointed out, "but how are you going to...find her?"

Miley figured, "I know someone who could find out."

Lilly realized, "you wouldn't."

Miley urged, "I have to. This is serious, Lilly! After school, I'm talking to Rico about it."

Lilly suggested, "at least let me come with you."

After school…

Miley and Lilly came to Rico's Surf Shop, where Rico and Oliver were working. Oliver wondered, "hello, Miley…Lilly pop. What can I get you?"

Lilly urged, "actually Ollie pop, we wanted to talk to Rico. No offense meant."

Oliver concluded, "I shouldn't ask, should I?"

Miley urged, "no, you shouldn't. Rico, I need to have a word with you."

Rico sighed, "I knew you'd warm up to me someday. Sadly, I already have a girlfriend."

Lilly pushed, "eww, not that!"

Miley went on, "you don't happen to know about someone named Adrian, do you?"

Rico chuckled, "do I know her? Wah ha ha ha! Didn't you hear? We're going out." Miley and Lilly were shocked at this piece of news.

Miley concluded, "how could you go out with someone so…cruel?"

Rico sighed, "Miley, Miley…how could I not? We both have evil laughs, good looks, and enjoy making others suffer. It's a perfect match."

Oliver urged, "what happened?"

Lilly urged, "the less you know, the better."

Oliver went on, "come on…I can take it."

Lilly sighed, "here." She showed them the rope burns on Miley's arms. Lilly then unrolled part of Miley's shirt to show them the red marks across Miley's chest.

Rico sighed, "is she good, or is she good?"

Oliver cried out, "oh my…gosh! I thought…that couldn't happen to you."

Miley sighed, "I thought so too."

Rico urged, "are you getting anything, or can we just move on here?"

Lilly concluded, "we're not hungry. Come on, Miley." She and Miley both walked away, with Lilly herself having an arm around Miley's shoulders in a sympathetic gesture.

Oliver concluded, "wow…you really are mean."

Rico muttered, "shocker. Get back to work!"

Oliver sighed, "fine." He went back to work, just as Adrian and Fredo came around the corner of Rico's Surf Shop.

Rico smiled evilly, "hey beautiful…what can I get you?"

Adrian figured, "just a hot dog will do…followed by misery on others."

Rico concluded, "just the way I like it."

Adrian concluded, "that's what I like to hear, kid. You may have a future in my organization."

Rico concluded, "long as it's beside you."

Adrian urged, "don't get too ahead of yourself...or you can say goodbye to your face. Then again…I can always replace Fredo."

Fredo urged, "hey! What about my bup-bup-bup?"

Adrian sighed, "so you can teach him. Give me my hot dog, Fredo." Fredo obeyed as Oliver reluctantly gave him a hot dog.

Oliver urged, "here you go."

Fredo added, "here you go, your nastiness."

Adrian chuckled, "I love my position of power." Little did they know that Miley and Lilly were hiding behind Rico's Surf Shop, listening in on what they were saying.

Miley urged, "ughh! This is worse than I thought."

Lilly suggested, "she's got to go to the bathroom sometime…and when she does, you can give her a makeover she'll never forget." Miley had a chemical test tube in hand, filled with a chemical…of course. The chemical was Lilly's making…left over from the volcano incident from a few years ago.

Miley figured uneasily with a chemical in hand, "right…that shouldn't be so hard."


	3. A Tough One

Shattered Glass: Part 3:

Later on…

Adrian and Rico were riding in a limo, escorted by Fredo. And with help from Lilly driving Miley after them in Miley's car, Lilly and Miley followed them from a safe distance. They followed Adrian to a restaurant called Shrien, an Italian styled one. Lilly figured, "ooh. Maybe we could stop by and get some…spaghetti."

Miley sighed, "sweet niblets! How much longer can that girl hold out? Whoa…that's a lot of guards."

Lilly urged, "maybe we should've told your dad."

Miley insisted, "no…the last thing I want him to do is worry over me."

Lilly sighed, "if you say so. Guess I might as well…oh, I don't know…toss this." She lowered one of the car's front side windows, swiftly grabbed the test tube from Miley, and hurled it at Adrian's clothes. Adrian was soaked in green liquid as she came out of the limo, and she was beginning to get mad in front of shattered glass on the sidewalk.

Miley realized, "oohh…did you do that on purpose?" Lilly smiled cheekily as Adrian and Fredo rushed into the restaurant to have Adrian use the bathrooms in there to change.

Lilly urged, "go, go!" Miley ran out of the car…chewing gum, with her hair done the same way that Adrian's hair was styled. But when she headed towards the bathroom, a posse worth of tough guys and Fredo were standing in front of the girls bathroom…waiting for Adrian to finish up.

Miley urged in a stylized country accent, "what are you staring at? Can't you idiots see that I'm the real Adrian?"

Rico chuckled evilly, "nice try, Miley…but you're not getting off that easily. Boys?" The tough guys in dark coats turned to each other.

Fredo urged, "please…I can figure out who's who here. Bum-Bum-Bum!"

Adrian cried out, "not yet!"

Fredo sighed, "I got nothing, boss."

Adrian sighed, "that's better. Now, who's the imposter?"

Rico sighed, "I give up. How about we embarrass some kids at the playground across the street for fun?"

Adrian reluctantly said, "sounds like a plan."

Rico urged, "no, no, no…you hesitated. Adrian would never hesitate like that. Boys?" Adrian came out of the bathroom in another dark coat.

She asked, "what's little Miley doing here…all alone and no where to go? Fredo?" Fredo cracked his knuckles before a scared Miley.

Rico urged, "are you going to break her face?"

Adrian added in sick eagerness, "want to watch?"

Rico sighed with teary eyes, "it's just such a shame…I mean, she looks just like you."

Adrian reflected, "she does…doesn't she?" Suddenly, Miley's bodyguard Roxy came up from behind the tough guys, kicking and punching them out one by one. Some of them tried to kick and punch her out instead, but they weren't quick enough for Roxy. Adrian wondered in sudden fear, "what the…? Come on, Fredo…Rico dearest!" Adrian, Fredo, and Rico ran out of the restaurant, heading for the limo. Suddenly, police cars pulled up in front, sirens blazing.

A police officer called out, "hands up where we can see them!"

Rico stepped back and called out suddenly, "someone please help me!"

Adrian muttered, "dirty double-crosser…I'm going to miss you."

Rico whispered, "me too. Don't worry though…I have money."

Adrian muttered, "why didn't you tell me that before? We could have done some real damage together!"

Fredo sighed, "this is seriously going to ruin my image." And with that, the police handcuffed Adrian and Fredo.


	4. A Change Of Pace

Shattered Glass: Part 4:

Later on…

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson were in Miley's house, on the couch. On the tv was the news. A news announcer was saying, "and just this afternoon, the infamous killers Adrian and Fredo were arrested on charges of theft, murder, torture, and drug smuggling. Many believe that if it wasn't for Roxy, Hannah Montana's popular bodyguard, these criminals would still be at large. But police have withheld their comments…" Miley turned off the tv at these words.

Jackson sighed with some relief, "at least they've been caught…right Miles?"

Miley concluded, "right, Jackson."

Lilly concluded, "let's see what else is on."

Oliver added, "the best idea we've had all day." And with that, Lilly changed the channel.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
